


You're Hurting Me Now

by sweetpeaches69



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Munchausen's Syndrome by Proxy, Tags to be added, background stenbranlon, descriptions of hospitals and other medical shit, from sonia, psychological and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: I can never write stories chapter to chapter, so this is a bunch of random scenes from one of my AUs.While Richie Tozier is in the emergency room for a broken finger, he meets Eddie Kaspbrak, an intriguing boy in a wheelchair. But not everything is as it seems....





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i suck at summaries lol. anyways a lot of my research for this was on the gypsy rose blanchard case, but out of respect to her i tried to make this story as different to hers as i could while keeping the plot.

Richie was only pulled out of his trance-like state by a hand on his shoulder and the voice of Stan.

"Why are you looking up the Gypsy Rose Blanchard case, Richie?" Stan sat down next to Richie at one of the many round tables in the library.

Richie pulled his eyes away from his laptop screen and focused them on the boy next to him. "Stan, we're best friends, right?"

"Duh, Rich." Stan rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. "We've been over this."

Richie bit his lip. "Can I tell you a secret?" His eyes widened meaningfully.

Stan scooted closer in his chair, curiosity plastered across his face. "Yes. Of course."

Richie smiled and covered his mouth with his large hands, blushing. "I'm in love. For real this time. This isn't 'Richie spotted a cute person and now for the next two days he tells everyone he's met the love of his life'. This is 'I met someone and I'd do anything just to see him smile'."

Stan smiled softly. "I'm happy for you, Richie. I really am. But why does this have to be a secret? I'm sure everyone else would love to hear about him, meet him, you know, include him in things. Especially Ben, you know he's a sucker for romance."

Richie sighed and glanced at his laptop screen, where a picture of a smiling girl in a wheelchair and her mother beside her looked back at him. "He's different...his mom...she doesn't know I exist."

Stan nodded understandingly. "Homophobic?"

"No- well, yes, but..." Richie glanced around to make sure nobody was listening, "When I first met Eddie -that's his name- it was clear that he was really sick. He was in a wheelchair and he had an oxygen tank and a feeding tube."

Stan breathed in sharply, sympathy all over his elegant face.

"But then, as we got to know each other, I started noticing things. His oxygen tank didn't seem to be on or nothin'. He could eat perfectly fine, he didn't need a feeding tube. And then one night, he got out of his wheelchair and started walking."

Stan's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wha-"

"Then one night his mom came up to his room while I was in the bathroom. I was able to sneak downstairs without her noticing, and I was headed to the door when she came downstairs, so I had to hide in her office...I didn't...I didn't mean to snoop. I promise. But there were some papers sticking out of a drawer in her desk and they had Eddie's name on them and you know me. I get curious. So i pulled them out and looked at them. They were from a bunch of different hospitals, and they all pretty much said that nothing's wrong with Eddie, and he's completely healthy. And then I found a bunch of other things in the drawer, too, like a prescription pad for medications, like a doctor or a psychiatrist has, only, his mom is neither of those things, and the name on the prescription pad was 'Doctor Loris Fontaine, MD'. Which is not her name at all. I also found a shit ton of oxycodone in there, like, loads. The name on the bottles was Eddie's, but he told me all the different meds he takes and he doesn't take oxy." Richie sat back and stared intensely at Stan, arms crossed.

Stan's mouth hung open in shock for a few seconds, then he seemed to collect himself. "So Gypsy Rose...you think Eddie's mother has that same problem that her mother had?"

Richie nodded. "It's called Munchausen's Syndrome by Proxy, when a caretaker pretends the person they're taking care of is sick so they can get sympathy or something, or maybe oxy."

"So what are you going to do, Rich?"

Richie tugged on his curls nervously, an old habit he thought he had gotten rid of. "Well, I...I tried telling him. That it was all fake? I dunno if he knew to some extent, I mean you'd think he'd have to, if his tank was fake and he could walk just fine, but he freaked. He started yelling at me and crying...and he-" Richie bit his lip and shut his eyes tight, trying to hold tears in, "He told me he never wanted to see me again. He apologized later, and we made up, but I haven't brought it up again, because the thought of him hating me? It hurts, so bad. I never thought it could feel that bad, just thinking about what would happen if the person you love hated you."

Stan frowned and took Richie's hand in his own. "I'm so sorry, Richie. Have you thought about calling the police? It might be time to get them involved."

Richie nodded. "Yeah, I have. But his mom is tricky. Apparently when Eddie was fifteen they lived in Colorado, and someone called CPS. The social worker came to interview Eddie, but his mom talked them out of it. And if Eddie won't tell them what's actually going on, then...God, Stan, it's so fucked." Richie rested his head on Stan's shoulder. "She's a fucking monster, and I can't do anything about it."

Stan pinched Richie's side, making him yelp. "There's always something you can do, dumbass. You need to talk to Bill about this. He's the king of vengeance, he'll come up with a plan for you."

Richie rubbed his side and nodded. "You're right. I need to talk to Bill."

Stan clapped Richie on the shoulder and stood up. "I have a test in five, but come over tonight, Bill and Mike will both be there. Mike's a good source of support."

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Stan. Love you." Richie nodded.

"Love you too, Richie. I need to get going, goodbye."

"Bye," Richie called as Stan walked away. When he was gone, Richie sighed and closed his laptop, sliding it into his bag and getting up.

He definitely wasn't going to be able to focus in class.


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie does some research. I die of secondhand embarrassment just from reading over this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW as in Eddie jacks it

When Eddie finally heard his mom start to snore from the other room, he slid out of his bed and carefully crept downstairs, his hands curled into tight fists as his feet padded quietly down the stairs. When he got downstairs he made a beeline for his mom's laptop, sitting out on the dining table.

Eddie grabbed the laptop and rushed back upstairs, clutching it to his chest. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his body as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

He flopped down on his bed and pulled the laptop onto his lap, grabbing his earbuds from his bedside table and plugging them into the computer. He opened it up and put the buds of his earbuds in his ears.

The glow and the warm hum of the laptop felt like the brightest and loudest things in the world, and he prayed that his mom would stay asleep.

Eddie opened up Google Chrome and bit his lip before typing in the search bar:

gay sex

He shook his head and quickly backspaced.

gay porn

Eddie bit his lip as he scrolled through the search results. "Sucking His Monster Cock", "Latin Stud With Two Young Twinks", and on and on. Eddie kept scrolling until he came upon a video titled "Hung Jock Daniel Roberts Fucks Jordan Porter". One of the men in the screen capture had dark hair and glasses, just like Richie.

Eddie clicked on the video, and the two men, who were lying on a bed with no shirts on, started to kiss. Eddie absentmindedly traced his own lips as he remembered what it was like to kiss Richie. Richie was always so sweet and gentle, if not a bit playful. On screen, the man who looked like Richie gripped the smaller one's butt, and Eddie felt a jolt go down his spine as he imagined Richie doing that to him. Richie's hands were large and calloused, and they always held Eddie so gently and lovingly.

The smaller man unzipped the other's pants and slipped his hand inside, making the other moan and grip his ass even tighter. Eddie squirmed a bit as he felt his cock start to perk up in interest.

The scene on screen suddenly changed, and Eddie blushed as the sound of messy slurping filled his ears. The man with the glasses -Daniel, Eddie figured- was lying on his back as the other -Jordan- sucked on his cock enthusiastically. Eddie had wondered what it would be like to get his mouth around Richie before, but actually seeing something like it with his own eyes had him shivering with excitement. Eddie's fingers found their way into his mouth, and he sucked on them, trying to mimic the man's movements, twisting and bobbing his head. He wondered if Richie would taste like his fingers, or if it would taste uniquely Richie.

The scene shifted again, with Jordan on his hands and knees and Daniel pushing slowly inside, both of them gasping. Eddie's toes curled and he shifted the laptop onto his belly so he could grip himself through his pajama bottoms.

"Tell me how it feels, baby," Daniel growled.

"God, Daniel, your cock feels amazing."

"God, Richie, your cock feels amazing," Eddie mimicked quietly, imagining Richie groaning the same way Daniel was.

The men on the screen were fully going at it by now, both of them panting and moaning. Eddie quietly repeated everything Jordan said as he pressed the heel of his palm against his dick.

"Yeah, daddy, fuck me with your monster cock!" Jordan moaned.

"Y-yeah, daddy, fuck me with your monster cock," Eddie breathed, cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Give it to me, deeper!"

"Give it to me, deeper."

"I want your hot come inside me, Daniel!"

"I want your hot come inside me, Richie."

"Oh, God, right the-"

There was a knock on the door. Eddie's eyes widened, and he yanked the earbuds out of his ears, closing the laptop and shoving it beneath his covers. He quickly put his breathing machine back on and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

Sonia slowly opened Eddie's door and walked over to shake him. "Eddie-Bear, time for you to go to the bathroom."

Eddie opened his eyes and looked up at his mom. "I don't need to go, mommy."

"Please try, sweetie. You know you have a weak bladder." Sonia stroked Eddie's hair.

Eddie sighed and sat up, letting his mom help him into the wheelchair.

"Did you have a good dream, Eddie-Bear?" Sonia asked as she wheeled him to the bathroom.

Eddie bit his lip. "Yeah, mommy. It was a good dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come give me a concussion @ stenbranlon on tumblr


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have their first time together.

Eddie paced nervously in the kitchen, trying to remember the breathing exercises his doctor had taught him for when he had to get a shot.

In for four, hold for four, out for four, hold for four. In for four, hold for fou-

There was a knock on the door, and Eddie hurried to it. He opened the door and was met by the smiling face of Richie Tozier.

"Hey, baby, I missed you."

Eddie pulled Richie inside quickly, and slammed the door shut behind him. "Hi."

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, leaning down to kiss him. Eddie kissed back enthusiastically, his hands going up to Richie's shoulders.

"I brought the stuff," Richie murmured against Eddie's lips, making Eddie shiver.

"O-oh. Okay. Good."

"Pumpkin, you know we don't have to if you d-"

"I want to, Chee. I'm just...nervous."

Richie smiled and pressed a kiss to Eddie's temple. "Me too, sweetheart. I'm also excited, though. I've wanted this since I first saw you."

Eddie giggled as he tugged Richie towards the stairs. "Even though you thought my legs didn't work?"

"Yes, baby, even then." Richie happily followed his boyfriend upstairs and into his room, going to sit down on the bed. Eddie surprised him by immediately straddling his lap. "Well hello, there, cutie."

Eddie smiled brightly, kissing Richie softly. Richie's eyes fluttered shut as his hands came to rest on Eddie's hips. They kissed unhurriedly for a bit, both just enjoying the feeling of being connected to the other.

Eventually Eddie pulled back, biting his lip. "Can I see it? The stuff? I've never really, y'know."

Richie nodded and pulled a small bottle of lube and a condom out of his front pocket, holding them out for Eddie to take. Eddie gingerly picked them up, squishing the condom with his fingers, feeling the latex ring slip around inside the package. "It feels weird," He giggled as he handed it back to Richie. Richie smiled and set it down on the bed.

Eddie turned to the bottle of lube and clicked open the cap, squeezing a bit onto his pointer finger. "It's like the gel they put on me at the hospital when they use the machines."

Richie nodded. "I read somewhere that sometimes they do use lube for that, actually."

Eddie giggled again. "Hospitals and couples. The two biggest consumers of lube."

Richie laughed at that. "Weird to think about." He kissed Eddie again. "Does this mean you're ready?"

Eddie nodded and clambered off of Richie's lap, laying down on the bed. Richie followed, kicking off his shoes before kneeling between Eddie's legs. "What first?" Richie asked, his hands coming to rest on Eddie's thighs.

"I wanna see you. All of you," Eddie breathed out, staring up at his boyfriend.

Richie nodded and moved to take off his shirt, tossing it onto the ground. He flexed his wiry arms, pretending there were muscles there. "See anything you like, baby?"

Eddie bit his lip, his eyes tracing the trail of dark hair that started at Richie's chest and disappeared down his jeans. "You're hairier than me."

"Okay, well that's not fair, everybody's different."

"No, Richie, I- I like it. The nurses always shave my chest and stomach because they need to attach stuff there." Eddie reached up to run his hand along the fuzz on Richie's stomach.

Richie sucked in a breath at Eddie's touch. "Well...I love you. Hair or no hair. And I think it's only fair that you show me, right?"

Eddie nodded, his hands coming to the bottom of his soft t-shirt. "O-okay. Just a warning, um, my feeding tube is um...well. It's not pretty."

Richie frowned. "Baby. there's nothing about you that isn't pretty, I promise."

Eddie nodded and pulled his shirt up over his head, letting it drop onto the floor. Richie's eyes raked over Eddie's torso, and when they came back up to look into Eddie's own eyes, Eddie shivered at the flame that seemed to burn in those dark orbs.

"Can it come loose? The tube, I mean."

Eddie shook his head. "It's a PEG tube, which means it's hard to dislodge. It'll be fine."

Richie nodded. "Pants time?" His hands went to his belt.

"Please..." Eddie's eyes went to Richie's groin, noticing that his pants were already tented.

Richie unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, then popped the button. He wiggled out of them, struggling to kick them off but eventually succeeding.

Eddie snorted at Richie's boxers, which were covered in little Bart Simpsons. "Sexy."

Richie grinned and shook his hips. "Right? I put these on just for you, baby boy."

Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed down his sweatpants, letting Richie help pull them all the way off.

Richie ran his hands up and down Eddie's creamy, plush thighs, squeezing softly. "God...your legs, babe. Fucking...supple."

Eddie blushed. "They're only like this because I rarely use them."

"Well, I love them." Richie leaned down to press a kiss to one of Eddie's thighs.

Eddie shivered and hooked a leg over Richie's hip. "I love you."

Richie grinned down at Eddie. "I love you too. And we're doing this. I can't believe we're finally doing this."

Eddie smiled back. "If we're doing this, then why are your boxers still on?"

"Cheeky. I like that." Richie hooked his thumbs in his waistband and shoved them off, his hard cock bouncing up to curve against his stomach. 

Eddie took a sharp breath in. "Bigger than Daniel..."

Richie froze. "Who the fuck is Daniel?" His mouth curved into a frown.

"Oh, Richie, it's not like that, he's...uh..." Eddie blushed and looked away, "He's from a...porn I watched to, um, prepare."

Richie's frown morphed into a grin. "My Little Spaghetti did homework for this?"

Eddie swatted Richie lightly. "Shut uuuup. You know I knew next to nothing."

"No, baby. It's hot. Were you laying down like you are now?" Richie leaned in with a devilish smile. "Did you touch yourself? Were you imagining you and me doing those things? Did you come?"

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes, yes, yes, and no. Unfortunately there was a close call where mom almost caught me."

Richie shuddered. "That's gotta be a major boner killer." He curled his fingers around the top of Eddie's briefs. "But this...this is not. Can I, baby?"

Eddie nodded and lifted his hips for Richie. "Please."

Richie tugged Eddie's underwear off, throwing it across the room. His eyes finally took all of Eddie in. "So cute...and sexy. Didn't think it could be done, but you did it."

Eddie's cheeks were bright red, and his legs twitched as he tried to fight the urge to cover up. "You don't call someone cute when you see their dick for the first time."

"I can't help it! Your cock is adorable!"

"Richieeee," Eddie whined, going to cover himself, but Richie grabbed Eddie's wrists before he could.

"Don't you dare deny me this heavenly view, baby boy." Richie leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, slowly lowering his hips onto Eddie's.

Eddie gasped into Richie's mouth as their hard cocks pressed together. "Oh, Chee, wow..."

Richie chuckled and rolled his hips against Eddie's. "Feel good, love?"

"Mhmmm, sooo good," Eddie moaned, his head rolling back. Richie saw this as an opportunity to kiss and nip at his neck, being careful to not leave any marks. "Richie?"

"Mmm?" Richie hummed with a mouthful of Eddie's neck.

"I'm ready. For the next step. I don't...I don't know how it works exactly, but you put your fingers in me, right?"

Richie pulled himself up to look Eddie in the eyes. His lips were plump and red from kissing, and Eddie felt his breath catch in his throat. "Pretty much." Richie reached for the lube. "Spread your legs for me?"

Eddie nodded and bit his lower lip as he did so, a bit self-consciously. Richie grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Eddie's hips.

Richie uncapped the lube and poured it over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He pressed one of his fingers to Eddie's hole, making his boyfriend gasp. "Tell me when you're ready, pumpkin."

Eddie nodded frantically. "Ready, Chee, I'm so ready, please."

Richie laughed softly. "Someone's needy." He pressed his finger inside. "You gotta relax, darling."

Eddie closed his eyes. Breathe in for four. Hold for four. Out for four. Hold for four. In for four. Hold for four. Out for four. "Okay. Okay. I'm good."

Richie smiled and kissed Eddie while he started to slowly pump his finger in and out.

Eddie squeaked at the movement, squeezing Richie's shoulders and leaving crescent-shaped indents there with his nails. Richie winced at the feeling, but put on a brave face, not wanting Eddie to think he was a wimp that couldn't handle a little pain. Especially when Eddie had and continued to suffer so much ever day. "Does it feel okay, Eds?" Richie asked as he thrusted his pointer finger into Eddie.

Eddie nodded as he remembered a line from the video he had watched for "research". "God, your finger feels so good, Richie," He moaned, his voice a bit breathy.  
Richie grinned, none the wiser to Eddie's borrowing from a porno. "Yeah? Think you'll be ready for another finger soon?"

"Yeah, give it to me, deeper!" Eddie moaned, mimicking the man in the video.

"Damn, baby, it's like you're straight out every wet dream ever had ever," Richie murmured, tucking his middle finger in next to his pointer. The stretch made Eddie wince and clench up for a moment, before he repeated his breathing practices for the third time that day.

"C-can't wait for your big cock, Richie," Eddie moaned, spreading his legs wider and trying to look enticing.

Richie paused. "Where did you learn to talk like that? It doesn't sound like you."

Eddie blushed, embarrassed to have been caught. "Um, the um, porn..." He hid his face in his hands, only for Richie to move them away gently.

"Hey, babe." Richie smiled down at Eddie understandingly. "Being this vulnerable can be scary, huh? Sometimes it's easier to pretend to be someone else."

Eddie nodded.

"But I don't want anyone else. I want you. My beautiful Eddie Spaghetti. Is that okay?"

Eddie nodded again, feeling himself tear up a bit. He quickly composed himself. "Yeah. Yeah, you have me, Richie."

Richie leaned over to kiss Eddie again, sucking on his lower lip and making him moan. While Eddie was distracted, Richie slipped a third finger inside him. The moan turned into a keening whine. "Feel okay?"

Eddie nodded furiously, gripping his sheets like he was holding onto the safety bar of a rollercoaster. "Just...let me...get used to it." He panted out. After a few seconds, he exhaled loudly. "Okay. Move."

Richie complied, thrusting his fingers as his placed a kiss onto Eddie's stomach, near his feeding tube. "Love you so much, sugar."

"I love you, fuck, I love you too, Richie," Eddie gasped.

"Please tell me you're ready. I don't think I can take this much longer."

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Fuck me, Richie."

Richie groans, gripping his neglected cock and removing his fingers from Eddie, who whines at the sensation. Richie quickly lubes himself up and grabs the condom, rolling it on over his length. He positions himself at Eddie's entrance, looking lovingly down at the boy beneath him.

"Please, Chee," Eddie begged, gripping Richie's shoulders.

Richie nodded and pushed slowly in, groaning as the tight, lubed up heat sucked him in. Eddies nails dug into Richie's shoulders and his breath hitched.

"Big..." Eddie gritted out, his toes curling.

"Almost as big as you'll make my ego if you keep that up," Richie joked breathlessly. Eddie felt amazing, and his patience was running low. All he wanted to do was fuck into that tight hole. But he had to make this good for Eddie, so he waited until his boyfriend gave him the signal.

"Move, Rich." Eddie commanded, wrapping his legs around Richie's waist.

Richie groaned as he complied, thrusting slowly into Eddie. "Oh, God, you feel like fucking...like bubblegum ice cream, and fucking Led Zeppelin and skateboarding all in one."

Eddie giggled breathlessly. "What the fuck does that -oh fuck- what does that mean?"

"Those are my favorite things."

"Thanks, I guess."

"That's high praise, baby boy."

"Faster, Richie."

"Holy fuck, you're a fucking sex god, Eds."

"Don't -ahhh- don't call me that."

"Fine. honestly I'll do anything you ask me to if you let me fuck you. You're pure magic."

"Mmmnn, Richie, faster."

"God, do you know what you do to me? You have no fucking clue, do you."

"Tell me."

"You make me -fuck- sneak into your room while your mom's asleep just so i can see your face. You make me want to do hours of research just so I can understand your illness better and maybe possibly help. You make me -ahhhnn- make me want a future with you. And I've never been one to think about the future."

"Richie, I love you so much."

"Love you too, baby, lift you're leg a little? Oh, yeah, that's it. That's fuckin' it right there."

"Oh my God, Chee."

"Yeah, you like that? Fuck, baby, I like it too. Could do this forever if it was possible. Wanna dedicate my life to the science of awesome sex just so I can make that possible."

"Not gonna last much longer."

"Me neither. Fuck, come for me, love."

"Oh God, Richie, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, that's it, sweetheart. So pretty for me."

"Richieeee!"

"Holy fuck, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Hurry up and come, Rich."

"Aye aye, cap'n."

"God, ngh..."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm coming. Ahhh, shit! Shit! Eddie!"

"Mmmm, I love you. Oof! get off me! You're heavy."

"Sorry. This better?"

"Much."

"Eddie-Bear? I'm ho-ome!"

"Fuck. That's my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punch me in the face @stenbranlon on tumblr


	4. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get out of my house! I never want to see you again! I can't believe you think my mother would lie about me being sick!"
> 
> "Eddie-"
> 
> "Out. Now." Eddie pointed towards his door, tears welling in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie discovers Sonia's secret

"Into the bathroom, quick!" Eddie shoved Richie's clothes and shoes into his arms, shooing him into the hallway. Richie scurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He heard heavy footfalls coming up the stairs as he hurriedly got dressed. When he heard Eddie's door open, close, and then the sounds of Eddie and a woman's voice talking back and forth, Richie slipped into the hallway and snuck down the stairs. As he made a beeline for the front door, he heard footsteps on the stairs again. He quickly ducked into a room beside him with an open door. He quietly shut the door and crouched underneath a desk. There was the sound of a tv turning on from the living room.

Richie sighed and rested his head against the side of a drawer. In these last three hours he had awkwardly purchased condoms and lube for the first time, had lost his virginity, and was now hiding underneath his boyfriend's mother's desk. Figuring he might as well find some way to pass the time until he could slip outside, he looked around until he saw some papers sticking haphazardly out of the drawer he was leaning against. He pulled the papers out, his eyes widening when he saw what they said.

According to ten different doctors, Eddie was in perfect health. Not even a cold. Richie folded up the papers and slipped them into his jeans pocket. He opened the drawer a little, and he gaped at the largest stash of oxycodone he had ever seen, all prescribed to his boyfriend. But Eddie didn't take oxycodone, Richie remembered. He grabbed a stack of papers nestled amongst the pill bottles. The pad was a doctor's prescription pad, for a Dr. Loris Fontaine. All the papers in the pad were empty.

Eventually, what felt like five hours but was probably only thirty minutes later, he heard Sonia Kaspbrak get up and head over to the stairs again. "Eddie-Bear? Time for you to go to the bathroom!" She trudged up the stairs again, and Richie took his opportunity. He slipped out of what seemed to be Sonia's office and made a beeline for the front door, fist-pumping when he made it outside. Richie ran to his car, unlocking it and sliding inside. He started his car and drove away, sighing in relief. That was a close call.

\---

When Richie made it home, he texted Eddie's burner phone he had bought for him.

Richie <3: that was terrifying

Eddie Spaghetti: Did you get home okay?

Richie <3: yeah. did yr mom suspect anything?

Eddie Spaghetti: No, we got away with it!

Richie <3: fuck yeah

Eddie Spaghetti: We should do that again soon. Without the whole mother-interruption-fiasco.

Richie <3: totally. but theres something i gotta show u 1st. when can i c u again

Eddie Spaghetti: Come over tomorrow at 12:00.

\---

So Richie did. He knocked on Eddie's front door, one hand gripping the folded up papers in his pocket.

Eddie opened the door, smiling. "Hey, Chee! Come inside!"

Richie stepped through the front doorway, Eddie closing the door behind him. He took Richie's hand and led him upstairs.

"So what did you wanna show me?"

"Oh, um, it's kinda serious."

"I swear to God, Richard, if you break up with me right after we have sex the first time-"

"It's not that! It's these." Richie pulled the doctors' notes out of his pocket and shoved them into Eddie's hands.

Eddie read the papers over, his brows furrowing. "What the fuck."

"I know! what is going on?"

"This is fake. It has to be." Eddie dropped the papers, glaring at Richie. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What? No! I found them in your mom's desk!"

"why were you snooping in my mom's desk?"

"I was hiding in her office yesterday and they were sticking out of her desk! I'm sorry!"

"Get out of here!"

"What?" 

"Get out of my house! I never want to see you again! I can't believe you think my mother would lie about me being sick!"

"Eddie-"

"Out. Now." Eddie pointed towards his door, tears welling in his eyes.

Richie walked out of the door, not knowing what else to do. When he got back to his car he groaned and hit his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. A sob wracked his body. Fucking shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come nibble my ear softly and tenderly @stenbranlon on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> come sniff glue with me @ stenbranlon on tumblr


End file.
